


Midnight Love

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Helen is suspecting (instinctively knowing) that Tommy isn't being faithful to her.This is from Helen's POV.
Relationships: Barbara Havers & Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germanlibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanlibi/gifts).



> I was listening to the song 'Midnight Love' by Billie Jo Spears, which inspired me to do this story.

I was in the kitchen - eating ham and pineapple pizza with some wedges and cheesy garlic bread. I had just taken a bite of my pizza when my phone bleeped with a text from Tommy, the text goes as followed; "I am working late, don't wait up." Said the text as I was absolutely livid with him - today was take-away night and we always did that to end the week but for the past of couple weeks, Tommy had been working late. By now, I had gotten used to this last-minute changes and I wasn't happy about it either - I didn't bother to reply to the text.

These days, Barbara would get more of his attention than I would - I did like Barbara but my gut instincts were telling me something else and I tried to ignore it but my suspicions were mounted when Tommy and I were invited to his mother's mansion, immediately he invited Barbara to come along and I knew what that meant - Tommy would talk about Barbara and rarely talk about me, I guess I was the other woman in his life. Whenever I tried to get Tommy's attention, Barbara would come swanning in with information about a case and Tommy would be straight there.

It was now quarter to two and Tommy still wasn't home - I grabbed my phone and went into the spare room. Crossing my legs as I sat on the bed and I just looked at my phone, tears prickled my eyes as the thought of Tommy and Barbara sleeping with each other filled me with hurt and pain. I cried myself to sleep and then at half past four, Tommy came home and I heard him turn our bathroom shower, rather than confronting him, I just climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

Nothing could change my mind in not sleeping in the same bed with him, not even the shower gel that he uses could take away the scent of Barbara (I am being over the top) from his body. Barbara used a perfume that I could not stand as I am allergic to it, but Tommy loved it and whenever he came home, he smelt like that perfume which made me itch and I would come out in a small blood red rash.

Tommy's 'Midnight Love' with Barbara was hurtful, he always denied he had feelings for her and she did the same thing - but they didn't think about the consequences of denying their feelings for each other. I just truly hope that they admit their feelings for each other, so I can divorce Tommy and he can move on with Barbara and be happy. I'm miserable in this loveless marriage and I want out of it, maybe I should divorce Tommy and move out of the house for good.


End file.
